A time to kill
by burntblood.1982
Summary: Harry has a family with tom but how does it happen! and will it last? please review will be updated by end of this month (may) please bare with
1. Chapter 1

This is an idea that I have come up with please bear with me reviews please

I do not own any of these books they belong to jk rowling

This is mpreg tom and harry made up story line

**Prolong **

Christmas hogsmead trip turned out really exciting with Lord Voldemort and death eaters came and attacked the students that day the snow was thick and white and harry was alone after the night- mare with the snake and Mr Weasly being attack he came to do some xmas shopping.

Turning a corner he come face to face with lord Voldemort brilliant that's all he need as he had spells cast at him by them all doing a couple of drives and rolls lady luck was with him again, just as the headmaster came with some of the teachers two spells were casted by Voldemort at harry which did not miss and knocked him out.

He awoke later in the hospital bed and madam promfey was standing over him all better I must say that you are much hear it was a living death spell and a flicker spell to cause untold pain but did not hit you in the head just in the belly so you will be fine,

Now of with you now and you can go on your Christmas break.

The rest of the year harry was ill and not well he was not allowed to fly or do anythink and Voldemort was always in his dreams he lost his god father loss faith in the headmaster and hated Voldemort with a passion boarding on insaneness.

He found out the prophecy and had enough. A week before he left he happen to be reading a book on wizards bodies and found out you can get pregnant and that there was a spell for that, thinking about what had happened to him over the course of the year an that he had felt unwell and had many of the symptoms he done the spell he was having a baby around august and that it was a boy and the other father happen to tom fucking Riddle he was nearly sixteen pregnant, no friends, family to help and was going back to his aunt and uncle where he would get the shit kicked out of him.

He could not go back.

He was nearly eight months gone but no bump just a slight weight gain health he looked for the first time.

And was shitting bricks he need to disappear and now he needed money a home and a medic

He walked back to the tower and pretended to sleep.

Waiting until three in the morning writing a polite note

I cannot do this no more I don't want to be the chosen one get someone else to do it

Harry x

He was luck again as he left he was seen by no one.

He got to the end of Hogwarts and left and went to his vaults meeting them at five a clock got made an adult. Took money and went to the potter mansion. It was wonderful brick building with ivy and big widow it looked like a thing out of a book it was perfect. He had asked the goblins for help they were surprise, but please to help and often there medic with total private care and no question for a fee of course, at the end of July beginning of august harry awoke shouting for his house elf wardy who had seen him as a baby and told him about his family, to get help, pop out and come back with the medic. It's too early he said though the pain. Its fine

She gave him a pain blocker and an hour later his Son was born the birth certificate was magic and both fathers were put down

Child boy live birth born the ninth of august 1998 at 5.45am

Bailey Ash James Riddle potter

Father 1 Harry james potter

Father 2 Tom Mavolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort

He had three copies but ask the women to hide the original at the mom

She complied as well as a new account opened for baby Baily

The nursery and clothes had been brought by the elves and the wands closed of after the medic had been so nobody could leave and nobody could enter

Hedwig come back she was cleaver and seemed to coo at the baby he did not trust anyone with this child. He got up with some help by the medic after a few hours and had a shower and got in to some pj he bottle fed the baby and looked at his beautiful baby boy.

Meanwhile

In the morning Ron woke up seeing the curtains still around the bed and thinking harry was asleep got up as he though harry needed time he went to breakfast and talked to mione.

At lunch time he went back up there open his friends curtains and harry was gone reading the note he ran all the way to the headmaster,

Headmaster harry gone his gone his had enough

We need to look for him call the teachers where would he go and why would he stop so and it hit him his god father maybe harry needed some time to himself.

At dinner that night the whole school and wizarding world knew that harry had left and all were wondering why.

An owl flew towards a place with a letter harry knew he had to tell him after all that what had to do, you had to comply with this, so Voldemort will know his baby and a photo of it, it had been bewitch so only tom would see it ever and a photo that tom would see

The owl flew into the study as by luck let it go onto the pile and left tom would never know.

Tom come into the study and saw piles of letter needed attention he had read the newspapers about harry disappearance and was hoping to get hold of him to kill and no one had seen him at all

Looking though his mail he came across harry letter opening he pulled everything out and was in shock.

_To tom_

_Hi it's me harry potter as part of the wizarding world I have to inform you the spells you shot at me in December last year resulting into us having a baby boy two days ago, I do not want anything form you just to ask you to leave us alone I will stay out of the war and will only come back when our son is eleven or unless I have to because I am found we are safe. _

_Here is his birth certificate and a photo beautiful isn't he_

_Child boy live birth born the ninth of august 1998 at 5.45am_

_Bailey Ash James Riddle potter _

_Father 1 Harry James potter_

_Father 2 Tom Mavolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort _

_The reason as you know if anyone knows that his your son they take Baily and he will be abused, I love him to death already, I only found out a few weeks back but it's like I never been away. _

_Thanks for reading hope the takeover goes smoothly please let us be I've told you now you need to help your son by taking baily file form the m.o.m_

_Many thanks on this wonderful on this wonder gift best birthday present ever he will want for nothing. Oh and I enclosed also what you wanted at the dom. I will send you progress report though the goblins do not want you finding out where I live now._

_Many thanks_

_Harry potter and Baily Ash Riddle Potter_

Voldemort just stared he had a son called baily it was nice but with his enemy he looked at his son black hair, dark eyes sleeping he was not soft, he grin he was lovely and he had an heir as did harry.

He wanted to see bailey.

….

**Two years later**

The wizarding world was doomed without their saviour and a dark cloud had settled on its community he was not dead it had been two years Ron and mione were a couple and always talk to each other about harry.

Meanwhile tom was looking though more photos and letters form harry regarding baily he was walking and talking his first work being daddy and wandy.

He saw the changers in his son and harry had confirmed that baily looked a hell of a lot like his younger self they could of pass for twins.

Tom look forward to these letters and photos

In the last one was weird harry actual ask if he wanted to meet him. And he would have to promise not to kills hurt main or anything, just a little visit the port key would active the next day at noon until three.

Did he want to visit yes so at noon the next day grab the port key and appeared in a hallway there stood harry with his son in his arms.

Hey tom come meet Bailey as he walked up to him and pulled his clock of harry stared tom was fit gone was the snake now here was tom riddle form the diary or just a little older looked late teens early twenties.

Looking good tom here baily this is your father you going to say hello, and baily stared yeah and looked at tom feeling a pull towards him jumped into his arms and was caught. Sorry his into everything terrible two they call it his a little rascal but I loves ya don't I

Yeah daddy grabbing tom around the neck and giving him a wet kiss, which was strange.

He walked into the living room with his son picture of his baily covered the room lots of toys it looked like he was spoilt rotten. Lunch will be serve in a second just sandwiches and cake and coffee or tea. And juice for this little monster.

Tom just was quite holding his son the spit out of his month but seemed to have harry personality, and then spoke snake language at tom which shock him, and said( hello) as well.

Looking at his son as he chatted and played was the best couple of hours ever always wanted to have children one day and it got loss by his plans of taking over now he had a son and he was having the best childhood they both had, had rotten childhoods so harry was making his sons the best.

Lunch is served. And tom smiled. Harry though he had a lovely smile he looked in his late twenties and was very breath taking beautiful aaaand harry was feeling weird as in he wanted to kiss tom and that though was not going to come up again.

As they went towards the kitchen where the food was and started to talk about Bailey and visits, as tom started to drink his coffee and Bailey was sitting falling asleep, on tom lap,

"so harry what's the real reason I am doing here you have made sure you were safe and that I did not know where you were ect and I have said for the last few months I wanted to see my son, and only know your letting me"

"Okay I want another one and I want you to be the dad again so they will be full siblings do you agree" looking at tom who trying to get his jaw of the ground.

"You want another child with me"

"Yes for Bailey he is getting rather lonely and you do not have to do anything just do the same spell"

"And what happens if I do not want to do a spell, but something else" holding his harry eyes well something can be arranged"

"If you're willing"

Tom laughed and looked down at his son asleep he never felt he wanted kids until that day the owl come with the picture of his son and now he had him.

" okay I give you another one on one condition you have to sleep with me until you are expecting."

Harry looked up and down at his son in tom's arms okay we need to draw up the terms but I am willing to give it a shot.

Please review, did you like it and might have to redo again to get right although I have nothing after this really


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Voldemort waited all evening and was staying overnight, he was currently in the living room with a glass of fire whisky. Just as harry was upstairs putting Bailey to bed. Remembering the chat that happened at lunch regarding harry and how it was not like he was meeting people stuck in this house, and he did not want any reason for his children to hate each other and to have the same blood parents would have to be a must. And as he was the father of the first it made a strange kind of sense for him to be the father of the second as well and he would be able to shag harry because he was something to look at.

Harry came back in looking worried and slightly distressed and a little sad smile appeared on his face. Looking at Voldemort he was quite good looking, they looked at each other and harry walked towards him took his glass form him and drank the rest putting the glass on the table. Looking at him at his arch emery and father of his child he bent down and kissed the man slowly more like a peck that stayed and turned in to another fuller kiss he tasted like whisky, harry broke the kiss looked at the man got hold of his hand, in silence led him to his room.

**Lemon. Sex scene **

When they got into the room Voldemort got control and slammed hard against the wall making harry cry out as their lips touched tearing at each other clothes no words were spoken, only moans and groans were heard as they were naked harry legs wrapped around the other man's body as he led them to the bed, harry went down on him licking and sucking the man's dick in his mouth as he did this soft moans come from Voldemort. As he grew longer and fuller Voldemort push harry on to the bed and push into him it fucking hurt but at least the end result would be good, moans were being heard and then the fast paced had stop as harry was kissed again. Voldemort took his wand and cleaned them up both, harry got up put on a dressing grown, and the first words of the night was spoken.

"I think it's time for you to go I see you tomorrow night" said harry looking just left of Voldemort's eyes, the man smile getting up and putting his clothes on with a quick spell.

He walked up to harry and kissed his check

"Until tomorrow harry" harry just looked away

As Voldemort was going down the stairs harry turn and walked towards the barristers.

You can only be he between 9pm and 11pm or my wards will throw you out okay. As he turned to harry

"As you wish Mr Potter" and left the house

It was the same for the next few weeks Voldemort would come harry would had to have whisky (Dutch courage) and they would have silent sex and then he would tell Voldemort to go,

Harry was feeling unwell and bailey had been up most of the night with a fever, harry was tired and he was alone in this, what would he do with another baby, he did not know. He was being stupid. He was tried and was grumpy and would have to let a bastard fuck him tonight, and to be honest it was not the best shag he ever had as well.

He thought that tonight maybe it could be better maybe,

Voldemort came at 10pm and had said sorry for being late, which surprise harry, he went into the kitchen, and got out his wand and changed his ward's he could stay the night,

That night harry let loose and touched, sucked and lick every inch of Voldemort and kissed him all over making him hard and brought himself of while Voldemort softly fucked him, while kissing him and making it better for the both of them. It was a night to remember. (I do not know how much detail I can go into please tell me)

After they finished Voldemort got up to leave like usually this time he got stopped by harry

"You can stay for tonight just for tonight mind you, said harry as he turned around as Voldemort laid down he heard harry say

"Let's get some sleep" and both of them did

In the morning Voldemort was woken up to be bounced on groaning and opening his eyes he saw his son jumping up and down on the bed and, he grabbed him and cuddle him.

"Hey you little monster" as the boy giggled Voldemort felt a pang and realised he had missed out a lot in life. Looking around he saw a dressed harry at the door. Looking at him.

"Hey" said harry

"Hey" said tom

"Daddy" said bailey and ran up to harry and cuddle him

"Hey little man let's get you ready as your father is going after breakfast, just go downstairs and I will be right behind you."

"Okay daddy"

When bailey had left harry turned to Voldemort or tom in his head

" we have done it I am expecting so I'll see you once a month as agree and then you can see the kids every two weeks, that was the agreement was it not."

Tom just looked at harry

"it was" he got out of bed dressed and walked into the bathroom, closing the door he groaned

a lot of him wanted harry to say he loved him and wanted to be with him not because of the child or now children but wanted him, as he got into the shower his followers had that they went home every day to their wife's and children he went home to a snake or an empty house. He really wanted a family. As he finished up and left the room the brilliant man never really got that harry told him he was having a baby today after sleeping with him last night, it never happens that quickly.

Harry was in the kitchen watching bailey get into a mess with his breakfast, it was a perfect picture.

Looking up to the man who had given him so much harry asked if he wanted breakfast and was told no after that tom left not to be seen again until next month.

…..

Voldemort followers were being put under dark curses as per usually as their lord was in a bad mood he come back from an night out a few months back and his mood seemed to be dark all the time, he disappeared a few times a month and always had seemed happy when he come back and then he would get anger and his followers would pay the price if raids and missions failed be glad you got out alive it seemed to go this way for months and everyone was tired of it.

That was until a black owl come in the middle of a meeting for Voldemort and he quickly took it and hurried out saying for them to go and they did.

….

Harry had just had another baby boy Phury Ace Riddle Potter he was now three days old and bailey like his new brother, harry and had sent of the letter to notify tom marvolo riddle aka lord Voldemort,

He arrived and come in the bedroom seeing his new son and bailey, picking up the new baby and looking down thoughts appeared in his head he knew then he just gave his emery power over him, he actually cared about his little family. Harry was fucking neutral and that meant his kids would be to or light and then, they be against him. And he would have nothing again and this was bad a plan formed he would get the kids soon, all this was going thought his brain as harry smiled at his little family.

"Why Phury Ace" said Voldemort

"I like unusually names I mean harry and tom what we were called not exactly original is it but bailey and Phury are nice names.

"Yes I see," mused tom

"When Phury gets older I want them both for the night is that okay" said tom

Harry sat up stiffly "you can stay here with them but there not going with you, your death eaters would kill them."

Tom looked at him "not if they know there mine and they are mine I have as much right as any parent,"

"Harry well not right now" knowing he had to stop him coming back again he would protect the children form their father.

….

After that day Voldemort was never a loud to enter the potter house and they moved again Voldemort wanted to committed murder his death eaters stuffed.

…..

Just after bailey was five and Phury's second birthday Voldemort came for his children looking in the windows of the place saw harry with his children watching a film, and another man had come in kissed harry on the cheek. Giving him a drink, and sitting next to him. Anger torn though his blood stream and he blew the door of its frame and walked in.

Harry was waiting wand ready as tom come in.

" give me my children and you will live" said tom

Phury was scared and started crying but bailey rembered his father and ran to him and jumped in his arms and started to say he missed him.

Harry was shocked and basically tried to get bailey away,

"shhh Phury its okay, bailey you have to get down, tom you're not getting my children there mine you gave them to me." Said harry

" yes but I am there father and you never let me see them and now you have this twat pointed his wand at the man being there father instead, " said tom holding on to his son

" no this is a friend his not gay he helps me out" please don't hurt my family" said harry looking at tom just the a jet of red come from tom wand and the world became black.

….


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone sorry family problems kept me from updating I am in need of a someone to prove read my work to make it look good please pm. And we can get to work.

This is slash and family plus harry is going dark also I will be skipping forward in time as this would be better this whole work will be updated soon to make more sense back just working out the problems of it.

So here is the next chapter enjoy please review.

A shout out for everyone that likes the story thank you for your time for reading this I will get better.

Chapter 3

Harry woke up in his house it was quiet, his head hurt him and he got up on shaking legs and nearly fell, grabbing hold of the items around him he steady himself and started looking around the house and going upstairs. For any signs of his children Phury, and Bailey and looked around tears gilding down his face as he looked into the bedroom, it was a mess clothes books and toys all over the place, he went to their beds and cried and screamed revenge for his children who now would more than likely be trained to kill, main and torture. And never have the childhood he wanted for them. He had been betrayed by their father, he fell in to a faint and collapsed against his sons bed and was there until morning.

The next day harry opened his eyes his wand was not within sight and he felt numb and weak, he looked around and his memoirs come back to him and he cried and did not know what to do determined he got up feeling weak but able to walk without holding on to walls and other stuff he walked into his room and got naked and in to the shower of his on suit , and got dressed, he was in trouble he had left the wizarding world because of the baby and now he was on his own after all he felt lonely even when he had his friends and he still could not tell them who the father was he could not trust them, it had been too long any where's, oh fuck he did not know what to do.

He got dressed and disappeared he went everywhere he knew Riddle had been he went all over looking for his children, he went to the graveyard and around Hogwarts he went to the alleys, he fell in to a deep depression and started to get more insane until he had finally snapped. Going to his home he picked up a bottle of jack and sat on the sofa and drunk himself sober trying to come up with plans.

He was so fucked up that he decide that he would be a a lord as well he would be grey and kill the dark wanker and the light fucker, who never told him anything and put him in this predicament. He was fucked of and he would train and kill them both for taking away his dreams and happiness for their own gains. He got up and packed the bag and looked around. Nothing kept him here but the thought of his boys, he had until Bailey was eleven, then he would go to Hogwarts he hoped and then he could get him back.

(no one should really plan when there having a metal breakdown) he left to join the school of dark arts in Greece. And he could then still look for his kids he had six years to be the best and the feeling in his gut and the pain in his heart and head and his misery would carry him though after all one had to kill the other.

Five years later

Harry had completed his training and was as grey as they come he was friends with people and had spies in Voldemort camp and the order and private eyes looking for his sons, he taught at the school now was very much, a moody bastard that did not allow people to fail, he was a loner and was only friends with someone called summer she had loss all her family and friends in England because of the order not saving them and the dark lord for trying to get them to join she had left she was the only one who helped him though it and both used to drugs and have sex with random people and basically been self-destructive, now they stop the hard drugs and were big drinkers and smoked grass and pop pills, always dressing up in leather and long coats, they killed there first person as he was trying rape summer, they used light and dark magic and the world will never been the same she knew of his plight and family, and would be a mother to his kids.

It would be two weeks and his son Bailey should be going to Hogwarts. This is where the plan should come in to affect, he would nick his kids and they would be a family again.

They went night clubbing that night and the music was pumping and he danced sang and drunk loads, kissed a few people, and sat down and went to see what sums was doing.

When he got there he met a person he had not seen for nearly ten years,

"Hey Malfoy long time no see" said harry dead panned

Sums looked at him as a wand pointed into her side

"Hello Potter long time no see"

I left it there next time will be during the may half term where I will write what happen to the children and this will only have about five chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 I do not own this jk rowling does (spelling and grammar maybe a problem have not got a beta still looking for one please pm me). **

Sorry it took so long family and money problems,

_When he got there he met a person he had not seen for nearly ten years,_

"_Hey Malfoy long time no see" said harry dead panned_

_Sums looked at him as a wand pointed into her side_

"_Hello Potter long time no see"_

"Hello Draco it's been a long time" said Harry as he saw what his old emery was doing to summer.

"Why don't you put the wand down and we go somewhere a little less noisy, a little less loud. Harry said starring at Draco, Draco lowered his wand.

"why said summer it's so nice here the drinks the sweat and the music she said as got up and moved in a suggestive manner looking at harry, she saw him give a little nod he knew she was trying to run, and he was giving her an out to leave. She would not she sat down and purred in Draco ear. Draco turned red and looked away.

"So harry muggles!"

"What's wrong with dancing, fucking and having a good time then Draco?" said harry

"How is the lord then and what about Bailey and Phury" Said Harry

Draco mouth was open in shock "how-w did you know about them, there a big secret only the death eaters know about them and we have been swore never to tell….!"

"That's easy Draco" Harry looked straight into Draco's eyes waiting for a reacting "because Draco I left my old life behind the minute I had Bailey, Draco looked like he would faint the boys are mine and his and he took them form me and I want them back" said harry

As Draco look at harry and now realised that everything he said was true. "I need a drink and then a dance we go back tomorrow okay" said Draco as he reach for the drink near harry and took a mouthful liking the burn he knocked back,

Summer and harry looked at each other and shouted out loud "corruption" that night Draco danced with harry and summer drunk loads of new drinks, the music rocked into the night.

That night they took Draco home, summer started to kiss him and then harry " fuck me both of you and you can fuck each other as Draco and harry were snogging as there life depended on it , as they went to the bedroom they fucked for hours and fell asleep.( would put more here but you can use your imagination)

Harry woke up and looked down Draco was asleep and so was sums and his head hurt.

Going to the bathroom he picked up a potion drunk it down and got in the shower vowing to never drink again. Washing sums come in and drunk a potion got in the shower and kissed harry "morning"

Harry got out "I go a do breakfast "as he went back into the bedroom Draco was getting up

There's a headache potion in the bathroom and sums in the shower, Draco got out of bed and went to the bathroom and got the potion and got in the shower. "Morning summer "as she kissed him and got out and went to the kitchen.

All ate breakfast laughing and joking and it was cosy Draco had really changed and it was nice to know he was friendly.

"Okay people ready to go" said harry as he tucked his necklace into his top after all this was the last resort. He thought

Draco turned round and said that he was unsure of what was going too happened.

Sums just waited and before they left "a good time to die or kill and laughed as harry smiled at her they were both were a little crazy.

The port key took them into a big hall that was empty it seemed that it was dinner time here.

The plans to take the kids on the 1st were now gone so he would take them today, thought harry

Alarms were going off and Draco stood there waiting.

Harry and summer were waiting and the door opened and three people walked in summer put a hand on harry as his breathe caught his boys,

The dark lord looked straight at harry and then at everyone else.

"So you finally come" said the lord as he walked to his throne like chair,

"No thanks to you I could not get to you your wands kept me out you bastard taking my kids you never wanted them" said harry darkly

"Now harry, why should you have them all to yourself" said the dark lord

Harry was watching his children bailey seemed to take after tom in his youth and phury looked like a cross between the pair of them both seemed to have green eyes, a long hair but they were not smiling or anything, they were snakes.

"What have you done to them" screamed harry

"Never in my dreams did I think you would treat them like our shit childhoods, looked at them cold hard bastards where's the love, you bastard you die today.

"Boys come here and see your dear old dad" said harry bailey was 14 and phury was 11 and he wanted cuddle them and make everything alright for them,

Something had to give and then just then Bailey took out his wand and shot the killer curse at summer and she died. It was done without a sound.

Draco looked down harry looked ready to kill and cry and Draco saw something die in him that very second a wind out of nowhere came and when it disappeared summer was nowhere to be found.

"Why did you do that Bailey, she was going to be your mother"

Bailey looked at harry and said "you may of gave me life but you are not my father my father died the dad you let him take us."

"We have done more than you will ever know and you should of saved us harry your nothing just a dead man walking "said Phury

The dark lord watched this exchange of words and a smile played on his lips,

"This could have been changed harry if you had been with me, you would have seen them grow up, go to school but you never went that way.

"Your children will bring your death, and together will we rule, the Voldemort family will always be on top of the wizarding world."

"Now finishing him said the dark lord

While he had been taking Harrys heart had been ripped up his whole being was numb and bitter and dead he listened he used the fail safe. The time turner.

"Before I die tom, game over you will never exist in around 2 hours goodbye and I did love you all" he looked in to the lord's eyes and then his kids and he was gone.

They all screamed nooooooooooooo.

Thank you for reading the next is the last one but I may post a sequel when my life calms down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five I do not own harry potter disclaimer**

**This may change one day**

Harry had used the time turner and at that meeting knew he lost his children and himself, he would do this and never come back if he manger to do the deed. He wore a black muscle shirt with hellrasier on it a iPod that had all his music on it, mason, cold play, tricky ect all music to kill to leather pants so he did not lose any skin and a pair of black boots with a steel base and a long leather jacket, eye liner and he rocked the grunge/Goth look he pulled out the gold necklace with the hour glass and had his trunk his gun his knife his wand and his body armour under his top he could with stand a direct hit of the killer curse if shot where the armour was.

Now it was time to get his revenge….. Harry never saw the boy behind him.

Harry potter turned the time turning Hogwarts spring 1945 and disappeared. The first one took him back to his flat in Greece to get him ready for the past.

**Tom Riddle was in his last year of school he was at Dinner when all of a sudden**ly a bright flash overtook the hall the teacher headmaster Dippet and professor Dumbledore and other teachers were covering their eyes as were the children as the light disappeared they saw harry.

Harry looked around please people please sit down as he flick his wand at the doors and locked them, before anyone move. What is this about said the headmaster,

What is this about harry pretended to think, oh I remember he got out his gun and jumped up on the huffepuff table and walked up on top of it.

I am form the year 1998 and got out a cig lit it and continue to walk, as everyone looked shock as someone piped up you're going to ruin the time line then said a ravenclaw table said,

I do not care not any more.

I will tell you a story and why I am here as he jump to the raven claw and seemed to disappeared and reform again smoking his fag he walked up and down taking a drink now and again,

As he put in his iPod and then said lets have some music as some tunes come out and speakers surrounded the great hall the teacher were chatting let's hear him out. Said Albus

Well my name is Harry Potter and as a baby someone will say a prophecy about me and another wizard, he will kill my parents when I am a baby, I would be able to withstand the killer curse with this the whole place started to whisper. QUITE a hush took over and I will be raised by muggles the worst kind, I was abused while the wizarding world celebrate I will face my foe nearly every year at school and loss a lot of people I love or care about.

He picked up a chicken leg and bit into it. I decided I would come back and kill him getting up he disappeared and reappeared on the Sylterin (spelling) table his wand out know that wizard who fucked my life up is in this very room, silence befell the student body. As he walked on the table and took a cup and put his fag into it.

The nobodies by mason started to play harry started to sing a long we are the nobodies it sounded weird to the student body and they were scared.

He went to the top of the table and jumped of the person who ruined me in my life goes by this name and harry took his wand and wrote

**I AM LORD VOLDEMORT **everyone was talking this person name is

TOM MAVOLO RIDDLE

No one spoke up as he flashed to tom side and grab him and flashed to the hall singing we are the nobodies wanting to be somebodies,

Is not that right tommy boy you have killed your family mind a hundreds of others but if I kill you know, none of that can happen. Everyone was looking gobsmack, the teacher looked shell shocked, and nobody was moving to save him.

Ahhhhhhhhhh tommy boy harry purred your death eaters do not seemed to be helping hey, as tom was looking at his table where they were in shock just then the song I don't like the drugs but the drugs like me started and harry going into his pocket and taking out some tabs and taking them with one hand, now tommy boy what shall I do with you. Taking out a fag and lighting it with wandless magic. Everyone eyes seemed to look at him, whispers broken out again, his strong.

Oh by the way people I am only second to Professor Dumbledore and I am grey as he took the gun and stuck it in tom mouth, now how should this piece of shit die, knife, gun or wand.

And quickly whispering to tom do you have a favourite tom, tom you may come from a children's home. You killed my parents and friends and I was abused for sixteen years, you also took our children and turned them against me. Bailey and phury you arshole.

"fuck you" mumbled tom looking at

Harry thanks tom and you will die now for your crimes against me and mine. Withdrawing the gun tom was shocked.

Tom has ask for my wand let's take his now grabbing it form his hand and grabbing and throwing him in front of him on your knees Riddle, and shot a few dark curses at him. Tom lay on the floor blood dripping from his mouth…. This is Halloween by mason started to play (might got year wrong but good song and goes well with this) oh tom this is a tune it should be our tune after all Halloween means a lot to us something bad to me like killing my parents at Halloween, toms eyes went wide and he looked scared and unsure for the first time he did not know what to do this mad person form the future was going to kill him so that that future would not be able to come true, he was so dead

Bye Tom said harry as he was about to kill tom

There was a flash of light it was blinding light and another person came though it was Draco Malfory

No harry you can't... you can't kill him everyone looked at the new additional.

Why Darco

Your better than him come on you're the boy that fucking won't die…

As harry lift his wand and looked at tom and insane glint in his eyes

Noooooooooooooo harry ….

Non- verbal killing curse struck tom and he fell to the floor dead.

Harry fell to the floor tears flooded his eyes and he was mumbling it's over all the way, the time turner could go forward he gave it to Draco go Draco I have nothing to lose, anymore, as Draco kissed his head and disappeared.

**Many months later**

Harry sat in a cell in prison where the demetors never came near, he lay there with his bundle of joy his little boy, blonde hair blue eyes and pale skin, Tristian lee Malfoy potter was born and lived with harry ,

Harry finally got his happy ever after

**Many years later **

**Everyone seemed to forget the man that had killed riddle the wizarding world was clam and peaceful and only Dumbledore felt he was missing something one man who had not forgot **

A man turned up he had blonde hair and was seeing a man a blast form the past walking towards the cell he looked in harry was doing well and a little boy who looked like him shocked he spoke up

"Hello it's been a long time" harry looked up "hey Draco I would like you to meet your son Tristian lee Malfoy potter,

Draco was in shock "so harry people may have forgotten do you want to come with me we go away our son will be safe,

"harry got up I thought your never get here I've been waiting for ages for you as the door was open and holding the hands of his little family they disappeared.

No one knew what happened to them but maybe they did get there happy ever after…

Maybe a sequel when less busy..

Thank you guys its different what do you think .


End file.
